Dancing with Fire
by Umbra93
Summary: (4x13) *This was made BEFORE the next Episode.* Klaus let Tyler win as he saves Caroline from his own distructive nature. Can Caroline tame the monster that he is and spare her friends? One shot fanfic* FLUFF*** :3


**Heya! This is my first Klaroline fanfic, starting from the very end of Season 4 Episode 13. This is how I would have loved to have seen it play out, and I hope you think so to! lol One shot fluff scene! Go!**

* * *

Klaus felt defeated yet felt such satisfaction as he allowed Caroline to feed from him. Tyler won this round. Next time he wouldn't be so lucky. She clung to him until the pain stopped, but remained there taking in his blood for the bloodlust. Original vampire blood tasted strangely better than human blood to her, bag or straight from the vein. The sensation from Caroline's bite put Klaus in 7th heaven. He felt so relaxed he was worried he was going to pass out. There was no doubt of the bond this feeding was forming. It happened to Damon and Elena. Who's to say otherwise? She almost didn't notice she was completely cured after a few overkill moments. Her fangs drew away contact, mouth still red from blood. She hovered a bit over his wrist as it healed.

With a long, miserable sigh, Klaus collapsed on the couch, Caroline almost practically on top of him. She was shocked with herself as she was in such close contact with a man she considered was pure evil. What was she doing with him? Klaus for once was calm. For a moment he didn't feel the pain of his lost brother. He was in the moment with Caroline. This was a time he felt most vulnerable. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It kept his infinite life interesting, shaking up the odds. Still. There they were. His arms wrapped around her like a protective blanket. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't embrace him in return.

Instead she laid there still in his arms; almost feeling as awkward when you're in an embrace with someone asleep, and you're mentally thinking for several minutes how to get up without waking them.

He saved her again, from his own actions. They thought the same thing; silently laying there in the house Elena and Jeremy Gilbert used to call home and had grown up in, two people that had changed both of their lives completely. Finally Caroline raised her head, looking up at Klaus. His look was somber and almost.. Happy. She wanted to scoff at him in disgust, but didn't. He saved her again from the brink of death. Biting her lip she slowly moved off of him as he allowed it. Before she completely moved out of range, he reached out out for her wrist.

"Don't leave.." He said softly.

She frowned, looking down at her hand. Caroline had unconsciously held his hand in return. "I promise I won't bite... Again." He promised jokingly. She rolled her eyes and almost laughed, letting go from him.

"I won't.." She said, walking out into the kitchen.

She took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with tap water, making sure it was cold. She drank the cool liquid, still with the taste of HIS blood in her mouth. Some of it still lingered on the corner of her lip. She wiped it off absent mindedly as she glanced over at him. He was staring until she looked back, his eyes quickly moving to something else in the room. Why shouldn't she leave? She still didn't excuse what happened, regardless his sudden change in heart. Maybe she could get some information out of him. It was clear she got to him before. Why not this time again?

Caroline finished the drink putting the glass in the sink. She re-entered the room Klaus was trapped in, sitting on the chair beside the couch. "Feeling better, love?" He grinned, looking up at her. She crossed her arms glaring. "Yeah, but it still hurts you did it." She sighed. Was this a feeling of guilt settling like a rock in his stomach? It couldn't be.

They sat there in silence until she couldn't take it.

"Are you going to kill Elena?"

She was upset with the fact she had to use that as an ice breaker for conversation, but it had to be said. Klaus frowned, anger consuming his eyes. He sat up, looking at her saying nothing. "I have lost two of my brothers by the hands of that girl."

"And WE, meaning everybody but you, have lost a whole lot more than two people because of YOU." Caroline immediately snapped back without mercy. Klaus just stared at her, almost looking like he was about to burst open in tears. It wasn't going to happen, though.

"Losing a family member hurts. I get it. But do you have to go on a murderous rampage to get even? Killing everyone isn't going to bring them back, Klaus.. I'm sorry, but it just won't."

"What's going to stop me besides this spell, hmm?" He challenged her. "If they don't get the cure and I'm free, who's to say I won't simply kill them in their sleep?"

"It's not your style.. You'd want to enjoy seeing Elena suffer.." Caroline said in defense. Klaus smiled. "True, love, but sometimes it's best to let it get over with and-" She had enough. She stood up, practically hovering over him, almost looking like she was going to attack him.

"What's going to happen after you've done it, Klaus? Better yet, what do you think's going to happen to me? You care about me enough to save my life. For a while there I really started to feel you are worth it, really worth saving. If you kill all of the people I CARE about, you'll lose my trust for good."

His eyes were locked with hers. He knew she was serious. In the back of his mind he knew he would lose her if he killed them all. He was just so blind with rage he didn't stop and remind himself of that fact. He could always simply compel her to be with him and it'd be the end of that. But it wouldn't be any fun. It wouldn't be real. He wanted her to love him, for her to actually be there for him. If she was compelled, he'd still feel the emptiness.

"Okay then.." He weighed his options and decided to think of compromise. "I'll make you a deal, sit here next to me.." She sat by Klaus as he was obviously suddenly a little shaken. She instantly felt this wasn't going to be good.

"If you want to save your friends.. You need to do one thing for me."

Oh no.. She prayed he wasn't going to ask her to kill someone herself.

"Kiss me."

What? She stared at him, dumfounded at the request. It was so much like him, but it threw her off guard. He leaned in, his face just inches from hers. She could feel his breath against her skin.

"Kiss me and tell me how it.. Makes you feel, honestly. Try forgetting all of the terrible things I've done for just this one, moment." His voice was quick and desperate, needing Caroline's approval. She wasn't sure what to say. She opened her mouth with nothing coming out. She had kissed him before, then again she didn't KNOW it was him trapped in Tyler's body. Would it be so bad to do it again? Given the circumstance, it was something she was willing to do, for her friends.

"..Okay but.. How do I know you're not lying? How can I tell you'll keep your word?"

"You're just going to have to take a leap of faith, love. You're still alive, aren't you?"

A small, nearly undetectable grin briefly went on her face. Eyes hazed, Klaus could barely resist himself from kissing her. She was the one who had to do it as agreed. It took her a moment to psych herself up, trying to forget, trying to forget for a moment and just see Klaus, the thousand year old original vampire that happened to have great taste in art and culture, the one who has tried so hard to gain her affections. She wanted to have faith in him. There was some good in his blackened heart. She wanted to tap into it.

"I'm waiti-mmph.." His words were muffled as his lips locked with hers.

He was almost caught by surprise by it. It started out firm and forced, like she was just doing it because he told her to. When he took it a step further and grazed his hand across her cheek, she started to relax. She felt dizzy. She wasn't sure whether it was because she was so focused or whether it was actually an enjoying it. When she broke free, her lips were immediately hungrily met again as he kissed her. She knew she should've known it couldn't have been so simple. What surprised her more was how she was responding. She kissed back, over and over again. Klaus was loving it, finally having her so close. Her cautious hand grazed his shoulder, feeling his warmth. If her heart was beating it'd be going a mile a minute. She felt like she was dancing with fire rather than the devil.

Caroline suddenly felt Klaus's tongue, practically demanding entrance. With only a moment's hesitation she allowed it and even exchanged the favor. His touch wasn't exactly rough, but firm. She was willing to kiss him though it was circumstanced, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it that he could. He felt this aura of security with Caroline, despite the other times she rejected him. When she was near him, all of his problems became either trivial or complicated. She was his tamer, soothing the monster within. That's why he needed her touch, uncompelled.

Klaus broke the kiss still holding her near. She bit her lip and gave up, allowing herself to rest her chin on his shoulder. He grinned, speaking softly. "Well that was more of.. a snogg really than a kiss, but it'll do… Unless you want to do that again for good measure." That made her smile. He's such a dork sometimes.

"Nice try." She giggled, pulling away. He let her, almost regretting it. He laid back to look at her. She flipped her hair back. "Are you going to keep your word now?" She asked above a whisper. Klaus was still in a love struck high after finally kissing her, in his body. "Yes, and when I make a real, promise. I keep it. I am hurt, Caroline. Killing's just what I do. Someone told me though, if I'm so bad, I should be bad with purpose. I'll try being a little less bad, for you." His voice was strained, and they never lost eye contact. It was easier for her to believe him since she still felt foggy herself.

"Okay." She smiled, getting up. She reached for her hand this time. "..I um.. Need to let Tyler know I'm okay." He said nothing as she left the room. He was in a heightened emotional state. He felt more jealousy toward Tyler. Klaus heard Caroline finally leave the house, and he grin.

"Have fun while you can, mate. She kissed me better than when she thought I was you." He said out loud for nobody to hear, just before he decided to fall asleep.


End file.
